El muro del león
by Gaiasole
Summary: "Matarreyes…" se alzó el coro de voces, Jaime ignoró sus lamentos. Ahí estaba él, partiendo a un lugar para rescatar a una loba, a la esposa de su hermano menor. En compañía de una mujer que le sacaba una cabeza de alto y que le sacaba de quicio con su silenciosa mirada celeste. Drabbles. Terminado.
1. Nada más simple

➳ : ➳

 **EL MURO DEL LEÓN**

" _Este fic participa en el reto 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ ".

Personajes de **George R. R Martín**

Por **: Gaiasole**

❄:❄:❄:❄

 **Capítulo I: Nada más simple (#4)**

—Jaime Lannister, –se alcanzó a escuchar la voz vacilante de uno de los hombres que había tenido el mal juicio de intentar robarlo a él y a Brienne.

 _"Matarreyes…"_ se alzó el coro de voces, Jaime ignoró sus lamentos, de todas formas ya se veían bastante humillados al ser amarrados por la enorme mujer rubia que lo miraba con duda en su mirada celeste. Tal parecía que ella a veces olvidaba sus faltas ocurridas en el pasado, sobre todo ahora que era un aliado para rescatar a Sansa Stark.

Él prefería verse a sí mismo como un tiranicida, porque eso era Aerys, un tirano no un rey. El trono de hierro lo había tenido a él, antes de existir Joffrey. No entendía porque de repente todos parecían olvidar el pasado, cada uno había padecido la locura del rey, pero cuando fue su mano la que derramo la sangre de ese Targaryen una extraña fidelidad a la casa de los dragones parecía haberse levantado.

Ahora corrían rumores acerca de la niña que había conseguido escapar a los pueblos libres, pero ya no era más una chiquilla, ahora se decía que era la madre de dragones. La que probablemente regresaría a exigir la vida de Jaime. Una extraña condena para alguien que había rescatados a cientos de un pirómano. Pero claro, los " _héroes_ " siempre morían de forma misteriosa. Por ejemplo Rhaegar, muerto a manos de un ebrio, aunque lo más heroico en su vida había sido escapar con la loba.

Y ahí estaba él mismo, partiendo a un lugar para rescatar a otra loba, a la esposa de su hermano menor. Sólo esperaba no seguir el mismo camino que el príncipe dragón, el tiempo jugaba de forma misteriosa contra él. Un león buscando un lobo. Algo blanco se posó de pronto en ese chisme de oro que no le servía para prácticamente nada. Copos de nieve empezaban a decorar aquel paraje engañoso.

—¡Por favor, por favor no nos dejen aquí! Los caminantes blancos vendrán por nosotros cuando nuestro cuerpo se congelé.

Jaime escuchó los sollozos del hombre, su compañera de viaje ahora estaba más vacilante al escuchar al hombre. Tal vez por eso no se nombraba caballero a las mujeres, tenían un corazón más endeble. Una lástima que en ponientes fuera el firme hierro el regente real.

—Debemos continuar –le indicó.

Ella empezó a seguirle. Conforme se dio el avancé de sus pasos alcanzaron a escuchar una última frase de esos hombre. Nada más simple, que una frase… _El invierno se acerca_.


	2. Pecados

➳ : ➳

 **EL MURO DEL LEÓN**

" _Este fic participa en el reto 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ ".

Personajes de **George R. R Martín**

Por **: Gaiasole**

❄:❄:❄:❄

 **Capítulo II: Pecados (#7)**

— ¿Te importan tus pecados pasados?

La pregunta de Brienne no sorprendió a Jaime, ella llevaba cerca de una hora guardando su pregunta. Era capaz de leerla con una facilidad desquiciante, era una de las criaturas más candorosas de las que había conocido y si los demás vieran más lejos de su apariencia se darían cuenta de que ella era poseedora de muchas de las virtudes que un hombre admiraba en una mujer. Pero pocos veían más allá de lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Él no había conocido a muchos hombres enamorados, había conocido a su padre, él realmente había amado a su madre, después de todo un hombre sabio como él la había elegido. También había visto a Tyrion caer presa de la humilde mujer que había sido su primera esposa. Incluso el hijo mayor de los Stark debía haber estado realmente enamorado para perder un reino.

¿Y él? Mucho tiempo creyó que amaba a Cersei, a veces ella había dicho que incluso dentro del útero de su madre ya estaban unidos. Qué eran uno solo. Ahora ya no lo creía, ya no recordaba lo que había sentido por Cersei, tal vez deseo, tal vez una pasión propiciada sobre todo por las provocaciones de ella. No recordaba muchas cosas, se había obligado a ello.

—No creo que me importen, deben ser más importantes para otros que para mí.

La respuesta provoco que los labios de ella se fruncieran ligeramente. Cómo si lo desaprobará. Con ironía pensó que no sería la primera persona en hacerlo. Su mirada se dirigió al fuego que habían encendido y frente al cuál descansaban antes de continuar el camino.

—Aquí tienes, Lannister –Brienne le entregó rápidamente algo de queso y pan.

Pequeñas provisiones, tal vez las últimas que les quedaban. Jaime sonrió antes de decirle que no tenía hambre, aparentemente ella si era capaz de perdonar los pecados que él tenía en su pasado.


	3. Insospechado

➳ : ➳

 **EL MURO DEL LEÓN**

" _Este fic participa en el reto 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ ".

Personajes de **George R. R Martín**

Por **: Gaiasole**

❄:❄:❄:❄

 **Capítulo III: Insospechado (#11)**

Brienne de Tarth los había conducido a la muerte, de nuevo. No había forma de que consiguieran rescatar a Sansa Stark, era una misión suicida, o cuando menos una que haría que cobrarán rescate por ellos.

—¡Le juramos a su madre rescatarla viva!

Cuando él sol se ocultara Sansa seguiría viva pero de ellos no estaba tan seguro, Jaime la escuchaba y tuvo que detenerla cuando ella parecía querer entrar a por la pelirroja y arrastrarla hasta el norte.

—Tyrion es el estratega, pero creo que he aprendido algo de él. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para pensar como rescatarla.

Ella escuchó sus palabras con la misma presteza que él y su hermano escuchaban las magníficas historias de su tío Kevan. De forma insospechada esa mujer lograba que él quisiera algo que nunca había deseado o creído necesitar. Ser alguien mejor, ¿Pero mejor para quién, por qué? El muro del león empezaba a hendirse. No se atrevió a mirar de nuevo ese rostro confiado, ahora necesitaba pensar. Decidir qué hacer para mostrar que sus juramentos aún tenían algún valor.

 **F I N**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar! :)**


End file.
